Filling in the blanks
by Valerie Sabrina Verzoe
Summary: What happened between the end of the war and now? See how the relationship of Shikamaru and Temari develop beyond boundaries of nations. Rated for later plot, may change later.
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

It has been three months.

Reconstruction has been underway, each village trying to pick up its pace, mending its wounds and grieving over losses. "If there was anything to gain from the dreadful Fourth Shinobi War, it was the strong mutual bonds and understandings of the nations, the friendship and loyalty of brothers and sisters in arms … and possibly sowed the seeds for something deeper on the emotional side …"

The Nara genius thought as he walked leisurely to the gate of the village. Life continued on and so did international exchanges, and as usual, he was expecting her.

Or should it be said that she was expecting him. "15 minutes late, just like old times," she said in a sarcastic tone and smiled at him. "You are making us sound like old people," he smiled. Her bags were lying there on the floor and he took them. "You don't have to, you know," she smiled again.

"How lovely that smile is…" his thought almost slipped from his lips. "Nah, its too troublesome to let a woman carry heavy stuff around, people would say that I am a douche." He walked next to her as they walked towards the main street. "I thought you already are," she laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Here we are," he said, dropping off the bags next to the door of her room. "I will come pick you up in an hour's time, just settle down. If you need me, I will be at the rooftop."

"You sure you don't want a cup of tea?" She asked with an arched eyebrow, "its pretty cold outside." Shikamaru shrugged. "If you insist," he replied, and took a seat at the sofa. She smirked and walked into the kitchen. He could see her fussing around, fetching the teapot and boiling water over the stove, he could do this more often. "What was I thinking…" he slapped himself, and looked outside. "Hmmm no clouds today." He murmured and stared blankly at the sky.

"Here," she put two ceramic cups on the coffee table and poured tea into them. The tea was steaming. "How long are your going to stay this time?" He asked.

"Until the 26th I think," she said. "There are so many paperwork to be done, besides the Kazekage thinks that we should negotiate prices for food and necessities with the merchants here in Konoha so it might take more time." A glimpse of excitement escaped her eyes, "so I am going to spend Christmas here."

He chuckled at her ruddy, excited face. "What's the fuss about Christmas?"

"I have heard that it will snow in Konoha," she said, looking down at her feet. "For all the time that I have lived, I have never really seen snow before."

He laughed a little, "What's the fuss between women and snow, I mean, snow is like really cold … white stuff." He commented; she did not look impressed. "You are not a romantic are you." She remarked and sipped from her tea. He said nothing. After the war, it seemed too fancy to talk about romance, he was actually startled by how hopeful she was. "Well, it's almost time, let's go to the Hokage's office."

"Grrr your boss sure does know how to delegate her workload… to someone else." She complained. Shikamaru was holding a stack of paper in front of him. "How troublesome," he murmured. "Your place or mine?" Temari opened her eyes widely. "Excuse me?" He rolled his eyes. "We have to finish this paperwork or we're gonna be finished tomorrow." Temari blushed a little. "Oh okay… your call."

He sighed again. "How troublesome," he said. "Let's go to my place, and let my mom cook us something for dinner." She nodded and tried to snatch some of the papers from him. He evaded her. "How troublesome."

"I am back," he yelled at the doorway. "I brought Temari with me." Yoshino walked out of the kitchen. "Oh you guys went on a date?" She asked with a glint in her eye. "No, just work. We came back to get dinner and to work, might as well keep you company." He left the papers on the coffee table. "Here, some slippers to keep your feet warm." He placed the slippers in front of her. She thanked him and put them on.

"Sure thing, I will cook something warm for you to eat, it's starting to turn cold in Konoha," Yoshino looked at Temari. "You're sure you have enough clothes, Temari –san?"

"I am fine, I brought enough I think." She smiled and replied. "Well, let's get started." She turned at Shikamaru and sat down next to the coffee table.

They were working half-way through the mountains of paperwork when Yoshino placed steaming miso soup, rice and mackerel in front of them. "Here, eat before the food turns cold," she smiled and sat on the sofa, fetching a magazine from the rack next to it. Temari nodded and smiled. She took a sip from the miso soup, "the food is amazing, Mrs. Nara." She complimented Yoshino.

Yoshino laughed. "It's just some home cooking," she said. "You kids keep working, don't mind me." She said with a little smile to herself. Shikamaru glanced at the two woman as he wrote, he have not seen his mother this happy for quite sometime, he always felt that something was lost in her after his father's death. She became much less wordy, not nagging him as much as before, as if she feared that one day he would be gone forever. Perhaps in Temari, she saw someone she could talk to, someone who would not find her annoying.

They hastily finished their meal and completed most of the paper work within the next few hours. "It's late right now," he said. "Do you want to go back or do you want to stay here for the night?" She looked outside. " I think I will go back, I don't want to bother you guys." She walked towards the doorway, only to realize that he was following her. "It's too troublesome to let you walk alone at night," he said. "You never know what happens."

"You know I am capable of protecting myself," she said, looking a little angry but surprised at the same time. He shook his head, and murmured. "I can't afford to let anything happen to you." She looked at him with a tiny smile. "Or… or else Gaara would have my head." He quickly added. "Let's go."

The two walked silently side by side. There was no one else, just them and the stars hanging above. They slowly approached the hotel where she was staying.

"So… I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow?" Temari smiled, and pushed him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't be late." Shikamaru shrugged and smiled.

"How troublesome. Go in before you catch a cold." She laughed and went inside. He saw her disappearing into the building and walked back.

"What a drag, but tomorrow seemed like a good idea."

Author's note:

I have decided to write this little drabble of shikatema, just to fill in the gap between the end of the war and the final chapter. I hope to create a version of how the relationship of the two develop.

I hope you guys enjoy!

V.S.V


	2. Chapter 2: Another new page

Days and nights have passed. Their lives flooded with tedious paperwork and repeated negotiations with different groups of people. Shikamaru and Temari saw each other everyday, it seemed like forever when they were grinding through stacks of treaties and contracts, but time passed eventually.

It was Christmas eve today, he thought to himself. They spent last night working and there she was, resting her head on the sofa. He took out a blanket and covered her. She was fast asleep, and he did not want to wake her. He took the time and looked at her quietly with a tiny smile on his face.

The features of her face were delicately crafted. Her nose tall like a Greek statue's, her lips pink like two petals. Her long eyelashes made her eyes look attractive even when she was sleeping, He wanted to reach out and touch her face, and stroke her well-tanned cheek.

"Hmph," she woke up and stretched, the blanket falling to the ground. "Oh shit I fell asleep," she slapped her forehead. "Don't worry, I finished the rest." He yawned. "Still no snow today," he remarked. She looked at him surprised. "Wow. You actually worked," she chuckled.

Temari looked outside the window, the street was still the way it was. Disappointment scrawled across her face.

"Aw well, it wasn't such a big deal anyway." She shrugged. "I am heading home in two days, might as well go shop for gifts for Gaara and Kankuro." Shikamaru stood up. "Well, let's drop these stuff at the Hokage's office, then I will go with you." He smiled. "Though it is troublesome, this is what a guide is supposed to do."

* * *

><p>"I was thinking about getting a tie for Gaara," she said, as she glanced through the ties hanging on the rack. "Sometimes he need them for business occasions with foreign merchants." Shikamaru nodded, kind of regretting his offer to shop with her. "Shopping women are such a drag," he thought. "She walked through ten shops and decided to buy Kankuro a puppet."<p>

She held a red tie on her hand. "This should match Gaara's hair," she smiled and turned at him. "Here, help me try it on." She threw the tie over his head and slowly tied a knot around his neck. She tucked and pulled him close, their chests almost touching, his heart throbbed and he looked at her.

She realized how close they were and blushed, laughing in an embarrassed way. She turned and looked at the mirror. "Looking good," she grinned. "You know what, I will just buy this for you as a Christmas gift, I will get Gaara a teddy bear instead." His eyes opened wide. "That's very nice of you," he said. "Well… I have to show gratitude to my guide." She stuttered a little, then untied him and ran off to the cashier.

A few minutes later she handed him the box, her face painted with a tiny hint of pink. "You know you don't have to," he said. "It would be too troublesome." She grinned again. "Shut up and take it crybaby," she stuck out her tongue. He frowned and smiled. "Well, guess I have to repay you." He placed his hand on the wall, leaning forward, close to her. Her back was against the rack of clothes. "Wh-what are you doing?" She blushed and questioned, her hand pushed him slightly away from her. "I am going to pick you up tonight, at eight. Dress warm." He grinned.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what he is up to," Temari thought to herself as she wrapped herself in a thick coat. She was dumbfounded but also … excited. "Is this… a date?" She thought. "Why didn't I say I would think about it? Wait … he didn't even ask properly… GAH!" She exploded inside. Shaking her head, she looked into the mirror; the blonde girl inside was blushing. "Pull yourself together, Temari." She murmured to herself.<p>

Then she heard a knock, almost tripping herself over, she went and opened the door. He was there, dressed in a brown trench coat. "So… you did dress up." He said. Temari rolled her eyes. "I thought, since… since we are hanging out after work, I might dress more… comfortably." He chuckled. Since when did heeled boots became an item of comfort? "Well enough." He said, trying to control his laughter. "Close your eyes." He said.

"What?" She looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Close your eyes." He said softly. "Trust me."

Temari frowned but she closed her eyes. "Make sure they are shut tight."

"Alright, now look who's being troublesome."

She felt his hand clasping onto hers, her body being pulled close to him.

And in a second, the couple disappeared from the door of her room.

"Here we are, open your eyes." Temari opened her eyes. All she saw was white, pristine snow, covering every inch of the ground. Twigs seemed to be drapped in white. It was the snowy forest she once saw in books, she once dreamed of. The smell of pine and snow filled her nostrils. Her green eyes gleamed with the shiny blanket of snow reflected upon them.

"Wow." She could barely speak, her eyes bewildered with joy. "Wow."

She walked around happily, taking off one of her gloves and touched the chilly white mass. "This is so beautiful." She exclaimed. Like a child, she ran into the snow and lied down, staring up in the night sky.

Shikamaru was leaning on one of the pine trees lazily, he looked at her and smiled. "I am glad you like it." He said. She stood up and walked back to him. "How did you manage to find this place?" She asked in excitement. "This is so amazing!" Shikamaru shrugged and smiled. "As long as you like it. Consider this as my gift to you." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas." His voice was soft, but enough for her to hear, before it was carried away by the winter breezes.

She blushed, looking at him. "Now you close your eyes." She said to him firmly. Shikamaru looked puzzled, scratching his head in confusion. "Just do it!" She hollered. Shikamaru shut his eyes. "Okay," he said. Then his world turned black.

He could feel her leaning closer, the warmth of her breath, the Jasmine smell that lingers around her …He felt something soft touching him on his face, for a few seconds, then he felt her back away.

"Merry Christmas crybaby." She said, he could hear her laugh. "Open your eyes now." He opened his eyes and saw her smiling, hiding behind a thick pine tree. Shikamaru smiled mischeviously. "Now, I know this is troublesome, but if you are going to do it, do it properly."

He stepped towards her, pulling her close to him. She looked surprised for a second, but she did not struggle, she looked at him firmly, her eyes approving what he was going to do. He smiled at her. Slowly, he approached her, her eyes closed and then his lips landed on hers, amidst the white world of snow. Time seemed to have halted to a pause.

* * *

><p>"So…" they were back in her apartment, sitting side by side on the couch. Awkwardness filled the air. "That happened naturally," he suddenly said.<p>

"What…what do you mean?" She stuttered. "I don't know what you are saying." She turned her face away, he knew it was boiling red, and he smiled to himself at that thought.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Anyway," he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "This Christmas would be awesome." Temari did not move away, she laid her head on his shoulder. "I agree." She whispered and buried her head into his shoulder.

They sat there in silence for a moment, enjoying each other's company. "Well, are you going back tonight?" Temari asked him. "Depends," he replied. "Tsunade-sama gave us both a day off tomorrow." She looked at the ground. "Well… I was wondering if you want to keep me company." Temari said. "I am going to bed now, so if you like to …you can lie down with me for a while." Shikamaru nodded. "Sure, lying down is always my thing."

They went into the bedroom, he sat on the bed as she looked inside her wardrobe for some pyjamas. "Don't look," she said. He was amused, but still he turned his head away. He could hear her taking off the heavy coats and the sound of cloth slithering up her skin. "Okay, do you need to change? I might have some oversized t-shirts." He turned around and looked at her, dressed in a t-shirt and cotton trousers. He shook his head. "I will be fine with this," he took off his jacket and threw it onto the ground. He lied down and patted onto the empty spot next to him. She slowly advanced and sat on the bed. The look on her face was so awkward it made him feel like laughing.

They lied down onto the bed. Shikamaru slowly reached for her hand. She did not flinch at his approach. He turned towards her and wrapped his arm around her. She buried her head into his chest. He stroked her blonde hair as she listened to his steady heartbeat. Together, they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"So you figured that you would go back early?" Shikamaru said. Much to his dismay, Temari decided to report back to Suna early. "Gaara sent a messenger hawk this morning," she said sternly. "My village needs me." Shikamaru shrugged, trying not to guilt-trip her. "What a drag, but I will walk you to the gates."<p>

She fixed her fan with the stash. Shikamaru walked to her back and helped her tie the knot. "Thanks," she smiled. "The next time I see you would be at least two months later," she added. "You would probably be a Jonin by then, I heard from people at the Hokage's office that they are promoting people. Kakashi-san would be needing some help." Shikamaru did not say anything, he held her hand in his.

"Becoming a Jonin would be too troublesome," he said. "For example, I won't get missions like this, they would send someone else to look after the ambassador 'cause this is too simple a mission for a Jonin." Then he smiled slyly. "Unless."

Temari arched an eyebrow and turned, facing him. "Unless what?"

"Unless … we can make this legitimate." He took her hand and placed it onto his lips. Temari looked suspicious. "How?"

* * *

><p>"What's with this Christmas lunch idea of his?" Ino could not think of why, out of all people in Konoha, would Shikamaru suggest to have a Christmas lunch with all of the 'Konoha rookies'. Chouji seemed less concerned. "As long as it's BBQ, I am totally fine with it."<p>

"Well, if he is going to suggest it, at least he should be here by now." Sakura said. "I still have to go back and look after the wounded verterans of the war," she said impatiently. "I thought Kakashi-sensei would need Shikamaru to help him with the policy stuff, where did he find the time to come up with this gathering thing?"

"But then Sakura," Naruto added. "You have to appreciate this, after all, it's like the first time after the war we get to see each other again. Oi, Fuzzy brows!" He called out to Rock Lee, "Where's Tenten?"

"She is not coming," he said. "She said something about training." The conversation carried on. "Hey guys," a lazy voice cut into the conversation sharply.

Head turned towards the door of the restaurant. There he was, the lazy ninja with his hair tied up like a pineapple. Next to him, stood the blonde, cruel sister of the Kazekage. Their hands entwining.

"Oh. My. God." The restaurant nearly exploded in the unison shouting.

"How? WHEN? WHAT?!"

"I saw that coming! I just knew it from the start! It has to be more than just a mission! Shikamaru you fox!"

"Temari-san, you and Shikamaru-san look perfect with each other."

"So youthful! The blossoms of love!"

Temari looked at the ground, her face blushing. "So this was your idea." She whispered. "I was not expecting this to be public all of a sudden. It's so not me." Shikamaru grabbed her hand tighter. "No harm done," he said. "You are still the meanest, cruelest kunoichi around." She pinched his arm, making him yelp for a moment. "Let's eat." He shrugged and led her towards the table.

Author's note:

Here is another chapter! These drabbles are not that difficult to write. Just some of my made-up little moments for Shikatema.

Enjoy! Read and review would be great!

V.S.V


	3. Chapter 3: Totally worth it

"Hey," she said. It has been some months since they started dating. Not being able to see each other all the time, they resorted to letters and messenger hawks.

"You didn't reply my letter," she questioned. "What's wrong?"

He scratched his hand with his free hand; his other was carrying her luggage.

"How troublesome," he yawned. "I forgot to send it out."

Temari's face darkened. "Do you know how worried I was? I sent you the letter three weeks ago." She flicked her hand towards her back, reaching for her iron fan.

Shikamaru, alerted, quickly grabbed her hand and held it in his tightly.

"Let go!" She said, her face red like an apple.

He was not sure whether she was angry or blushing, he only knew that letting go would result in the destruction of the street and his flying to the Nara woods.

"Letting go would be too troublesome," he complained. She stopped struggling, and looked at him.

"I am sorry that I forgot to reply," he continued.

Temari seized his ear with two of her fingers.

"Ouch," he wined.

She was grinning. "This will teach you, lazy ass."

He smiled. "What a drag,"

* * *

><p>Temari was excited: this was obviously not the first time she came to Konoha, but this time, she could spend their 100-day anniversary together. She was hoping that Shikamaru had something special in mind, but on the other hand …<p>

"I hope he doesn't forget about the whole thing." She said to herself, as Shikamaru went to the bathroom in her apartment.

"What did I forget?" He came out of the bathroom and asked.

"Hmmm …. Not-nothing." She said.

"Oh, by the way, " he said. She was waiting, "Come on crybaby," she thought. "Go ahead and ask me out on that day."

"Kakashi-sama said he wants to meet you on Thursday, alone."

Temari sulked a bit inside. It was the day of their anniversary.

"What a drag," she thought to herself.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"No… come one let's go the Konoha Academy." She said, still secretly sulking.

* * *

><p>"It was all planned", he thought as he looked at Temari, teaching little children at the academy how to use the shuriken and kunais.<p>

His thoughts go back to a few days earlier.

_(Flashback)_

"_Kakashi-sama," he said to the Hokage, who sat there, glancing through paper after paper._

"_Yes, Shikamaru." _

"_I need you to do me a favour."_

"_What is it?" The Hokage's masked face looked puzzled._

"_Please help me stall Temari for two hours here." He said. "It is troublesome, but it's a special day, I wanted to do something special for her."_

"_Hmmm." The Hokage chuckled underneath his mask. "You are secretly a romantic, aren't you?" He laughed heartily. _

_Shikamaru scratched his head, his face slightly blushing._

"_Here," out of nowhere Kakashi fished out some novels and handed him to Shikamaru. "Might give you some … inspiration." He winked at Shikamaru._

"_How troublesome," said Shikamaru as he glanced at the cover._

_The cover read: 'Itcha-Itcha Make Out Paradise – By Jiraya'_

_(Flashback ends)_

"Shikamaru!" Temari shouted his name.

He went towards her and she tossed him a kunai.

"Let's spar." The children around them looked excited.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru frowned. "We might hurt the children."

"It's okay," she said. "They are smart enough to dodge."

She held the kunai in her hand.

"Here we go!" She darted towards him and tried to slice him, he blocked her kunai with his.

She turned and tried to kick him on the side, he blocked the kick with his arm.

She swiftly jumped backwards and pounced again, this time attempting a head kick from above. He blocked with both hands, only to have her step on his back and attack him from the back. He quickly turned and block the attack again.

"Why don't you attack?" She asked.

"It would be too troublesome."

"Lazy ass!" She tried to attack again.

"Shadow imitation jutsu," he quickly said as his hands created the hand signs.

His shadow extended quickly and merged with hers.

"Hey! It's not fair!" She shouted.

"It's okay, I surrender." He yawned. "How troublesome."

She sighed.

"When are you going to be less lazy and more active?"

"Not in a million years. It's too troublesome."

* * *

><p>Temari was daydreaming as Kakashi started to talk about the upcoming Suna-Konoha projects, it was very boring when it comes to the details.<p>

"Temari-san," he glanced at the clock. She turned abruptly and jerked her head towards him.

"Are you paying attention?"

"…Sorry Hokage-sama. I was …"

"Very well," Kakashi sighed. "Now I have to start all over again."

Temari sighed as well.

This was going to take forever.

Kakashi kept her for a few hours. The sky was already dark.

She sighed as she unlocked the door of her apartment. Surely he must have forgotten, she thought.

She went inside, and suddenly a candle lit up in front of her on the dining table.

Then a shadow crept upwards into the light.

"Happy 100-days," it formed the shape of these words.

Temari opened her mouth in surprise.

Shikamaru emerged from the dimly lit room.

"I thought … I thought you forgot." She remarked.

He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I just don't like trouble," he said. "I am too smart to be forgetful."

Temari grinned at him. "Now you are being cocky, Mr. Genius?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Troublesome woman," and pressed his lips onto hers.

Temari opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue as it slid past her teeth.

He held her up; she clamped her legs around his waist.

They ventured their way into the bedroom.

He gently laid her onto the bed, their hands undressing each other.

Temari gasped as she took a look at Shikamaru's body.

"You are pretty well-built for a lazy ass," she said.

Shikamaru laughed a little and kissed her.

Her hands run wildly across his body. "You have quite a lot of scars," she remarked.

"Gotta be tough enough to protect you." He said smiling.

"Let's just shut up." She said and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>"I reckoned that worked really well?" Kakashi asked smiling, as a visibly tired Shikamaru entered his room.<p>

"Here are your books," he said, putting the novels on the Hokage's desk.

Kakashi smiled and handed him a stack of paperwork.

"It's all worth it isn't it?" The masked Hokage smiled underneath his mask.

"How troublesome," Shikmaru complained.

But it was definitely worth it.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Here's another chapter! Enjoy (smiles)

Read and review!

V.S. V

xoxo


End file.
